A New Day
by SolidSnake19
Summary: well, this is my first FFX story, so go easy! its just about Tidus and Yuna.


Yuna watched Tidus from the shadows of the alleyway. He had just emerged from a shop, mimicking her moments ago. She watched from the alley because she was afraid of what he'd say. They had gone on a date of sorts the night before, and it was one of the worst. i _One for the record books, /i _ Yuna thought grimly.

She stepped out from the alleyway slowly, the sun accenting her flawless features. She walked Tidus walk away, and thought about the date the night before. Melancholy set in as the memory replayed slowly in her mind…

She had chosen a— i _let's start from beginning, /i _ she thought, smiling at herself.

She had been walking the beach with Rikku, both of them in very revealing bikinis. They had agreed to meet the old gang, minus Kimari and Auron, who had declined to come. Wakka and Tidus had arrived a few minutes after Yuna and Rikku, Wakka was holding hands with Lulu. i _Well, they're quite the couple! /i _ Yuna thought, observing Wakka and Lulu.

Wakka took off his shirt, and immediately jumped in the ocean—they were back in Besaid—but Rikku and Yuna practically were begging Tidus to take off his shirt before he finally did. Both of them tried to hide their looks of immediate surprise, but Tidus's body was almost too much for them to keep their hands off.

He was tanned, and muscled, but not overly so. He had a six pack that men want and women crave. He saw them ogling over his body, and smiled shyly. He made a motion to put his shirt back on, but Rikku blurted, "Don't!"

Tidus laughed, and picked up his shirt. Rikku seemed hurt that he was going to put it on, and was relieved—secretly, so was Yuna—that he merely threw it.

"Last one to the water's…bad?" he said, and started laughing. Before they could start running, Tidus mouthed to Yuna i _bathrooms, one hour. /i _ Yuna made an ever so slight nod in response, telling him that she had understood.

After an hour of swimming, and overall enjoyment, Tidus excused himself to the bathroom. Yuna followed suit a minute later.

He was leaning against the wall that separated the bathrooms, wondering if she was going to show, or if she had gotten the message; when she walked up to him.

"Well hello there," he said cheerfully, his smile returned.

"Hello!" she said, inspired by his cheerfulness. "What's up?"

"Well, I didn't want to do this in front of everyone, because I thought that Rikku might get jealous, but…I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date." He seemed very interested in his shoes.

Despite herself, Yuna laughed. Tidus's face reddened—the little that Yuna could see, Tidus's face was still downward, and he stuttered out, "Of course, I knew that you wouldn't want to, but—"

Yuna raised his head with her fingers, and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'd love a date," she whispered.

He beamed. "Great! I'll pick you up around seven then?"

"Sounds good."

She had chosen a green dress, with some nice flats, in case Tidus had the need to feel taller.

He arrived a few minutes early, and remarked at her beautifulness. "Am I really worth your beauty?"

Yuna blushed good-naturedly, and they started their date.

They had walked to a restaurant/bar and Yuna ordered a glass of vodka—she wanted to be looser for the date. Tidus had ordered a beer, and Yuna held up her glass. "To…whatever."

The one drink had soon turned into four, and both of them were pretty drunk. Yuna had begun singing. "'Cause suicide is painless. It brings on many changes. And I can take or leave it as I please."

Tidus was almost tearing up. "That was beautiful. You know what? I've had a major crush on you since before I can remember."

"That's so weird. ME TOO!"

The both looked at each other with wide eyes. "It was in the cards," he slurred.

"Yup," she said, and fell out of her chair.

"Alright, we need to get you home."

"Why?"  
"You're drunk!"  
"You're sexy!" she replied, giggling madly.

Tidus walked her to her doorstep, and said, "Well, G'night."

"Not without a goodbye kiss!"

They had both leaned in for a kiss, and Yuna had passed out, falling on top of Tidus.

Tidus caught her, and started laughing. The mighty summoner Yuna, passed out after a date. He set her down on her bed, and kissed her forehead, then left.

Yuna's eyes came back into focus as she finished her remembrance. She finally decided to talk to Tidus again, and came out of the alleyway.


End file.
